


movie night

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: They were trying to watch a movie together, but... priorities. Shiro giving head.





	movie night

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Keith hissed, digging fingernails into the soft weave of the sofa arm.

“Mm, not so fast.” Shiro pressed hard on the base of his throbbing clit, cutting the blood flow, and Keith let out a frustrated growl. “It’s only been, like, five minutes.”

“It’s been ten!” Keith whined. His thighs tensed, rubbed together briskly in an attempt to get any friction possible on the pulsating pleasure between them. Under the blanket, not even eight minutes into the movie, Shiro had rolled Keith’s sweatpants to his knees – no underwear, as was Keith’s habit on Friday movie night – and licked a fingertip to run it smooth and slow over Keith’s clit, and now it had become a game of edging. Friday movie night was now Friday game night, apparently.

“Patience yields focus, Keith.” Shiro chuckled and licked at the shell of his ear.

“I can’t believe you’re using that on me right now,” Keith deadpanned. “You are so, so lucky I love you.”

“I am. I’m very lucky.”

“Don’t get sweet with me,” Keith said with mock affront. “If you’re gonna torture me, be mean to me.”

Shiro laughed. “Why do I have to be mean to you when I’m torturing you?”

“Because you being a squishy, sweet cinnamon roll of a husband makes me come too fast,” Keith answered, playfully pushing Shiro’s lips away from his sensitive neck. “Do you want me to suffer or not?”

“Well, when you put it like that, I change my mind. I’m not going to torture you.” Shiro kissed his way down Keith’s shoulder, licked a sweet red nipple like the cherry on top of a sundae. Keith sighed as the bigger man hitched the blanket up over his head and plunged into the darkness between his legs.

“Thank you for your benevolent mercy, but I’m not updating you on what happens in this movie while you’re g– ah!”

Keith’s gaze lost focus. He stared at nothing, lips parted in pleasure as he breathed. Shiro was kissing his mound, sucking soft flesh, mouthing at the twin entry gates of labia that guarded his perked clit. Keith drew in a heavy breath when a sizable droplet of saliva ran down the cleft of his groin muscle, and he couldn’t resist the slow grind of his thighs against the hard bones of Shiro’s jaw. Shiro got the hint; he groaned, husky and low, and moved further into Keith’s drenched furrow.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith said aloud, no regard for the empty apartment with the droning television still flickering bright behind his closed eyelids.

Shiro ran his warm lips over his swollen clit, a prodding tongue eager to lend assistance as it toyed with the hypersensitive bulb of nerve endings at the very tip. Shiro’s fingers pressed against his folds, smoothed them open to taste more of him. More, more, more – he wanted to scream it aloud. Instead his breath hitched, and he clung to the arm of the couch again, unguarded in his soft sounds of pleasure.

Keith knew he was done for when he felt those gorgeous lips open in a tantalizingly tight O, sucking his whole twitching clit into the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth. The suction was light at first, almost teasing, laced with sweet kisses that latched and unlatched; then it was firm, a relentless sucking, Shiro’s face bobbing a little between his legs. Shiro had neglected to shave this morning; his stubble stung the insides of Keith’s thighs, the tender swollen folds of his pussy. A harsh scratch that satisfied a deep, sensual itch in his cunt.

“Oh, Shiro,” Keith moaned, aware now of the slow and feverish roll of his hips against Shiro’s face. “Baby, baby, I love you.”

Keith’s arm slid carelessly off the couch, the other clawing at fabric, his breath hot against the cushion. His eyelids fluttered, eyes crossing and rolling back as he fucked Shiro’s mouth. He was so swollen, so wet, so ready to burst. His pussy squelched with every roll of his hips, and with a final heave of his ribs he was coming hard, creaming all over Shiro’s scruffy chin, and the older man was groaning around his clit with approval.

Keith had no fucking clue what had happened to these movie characters in the last ten minutes, but one of them was screaming, “Oh my God! Oh my God!” It felt right.


End file.
